What's Next?
by leentjeAL
Summary: Jim and Meg have been friends for a long time but all of that changes when Meg gets attacked by an unkown robber.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected

**Hi guys, yes i'm working on the next chapter of A Healer's Touch but i got this idea and i really wanted to write it down, so... what do you think ? **

What's next?

Chapter One - Unexpected

Loud noise, drunk people, too bright lights and awful music. Jim hated it all. The only thing that made him stay was his best friend , Meg. Well, Megara actually but he just called her Meg. He took another zip from his drink and sighed. Meg was swinging her hips on the dance floor on a song he did not know. Jim looked at his iPhone , 1am already. Why did he say yes to Meg again? He was a computer nerd and NOT some guy who hangs in clubs all the time. But however, his best friend thought it would be fun to go out more. He looked up and watched Meg coming back from the dance floor.

'Why aren't you dancing? ' she asked over the loud music.

He sighed as he made room for his friend to sit next to him. She sat down next to him and drank from her Sangria. 'What time is it? ' she asked, smiling at him. She knew it was late, REALLY late ad she didn't care.

Jim straightened himself and glanced at Meg. ' 1am , how can you still have so much energy? You've been dancing for like 5 hours.'

Meg's smile widened exposing her white teeth. ' Because I don't play videogames all night long.'

Jim showed a wry smile, she knew him too well. He looked into her violet eyes. He knew she was tired, he saw it in her eyes but she would deny it anyway.

'Why don't you drink your Sangria and finally go home.' Meg wanted to protest but Jim interrupted her . 'Remember , we're going to Starbucks tomorrow with Jack en Meri.'

Meg remembered. Jack and Merida were their best friends and such a cute couple. It actually felt weird going out with a couple while you're best friends. 'Fine, you're right.' She said.

Jim took his jacket and putt his phone away. ' I'm always right, and you know it.' He replied.

Meg ignored his annoyance and poked him. They left the club and walked further to the street. They stopped at a lantern and said goodbye.

' See ya tomorrow , Cutie pie. ' Jim said.

Meg just smiled. 'Cutie Pie' was Jim's nickname for her. But he pronounced it funny. Not just Cutie Pie but like ' Cutie peeeee' . she thought it was just funny. ' See you later , Hyper-Boy. ' yes , Hyper Boy her nickname for Jim because .. just because he liked coffee a lot.

Meg turned the other way and walked in the direction of her apartment. Jim lived a few streets away on the other side of the city so they always had to go in other directions.

Meg dug her hands in the pockets of her shorts and took a turn into an ally that led to another block. She didn't feel very comfortable and she certainly felt cold because she forgot her jacket at home only wearing shorts , a purple top and some sneakers. Why couldn't Jim live next to her. She would feel more safe in these alleys and he would always give his jacket to her even though she wouldn't accept it because he would be the one having it cold. She started walking faster through the dark alley , as she felt like someone was following her. She looked behind her. No sign of any life. Was she making stuff up in her mind? She shook it off.

Just keep on walking Megara, keep walking. Just keep wa-

Meg was pulled out off her thoughts by sudden pain in her head. Someone pushed her against the wall and putt his hand on her mouth to cover her scream. Meg couldn't scream, she struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Let me go! She thought. The man's left hand went lower to her waist. Oh no, please don't! Meg totally panicked. This isn't happening , please. Multiple tears rolled over her cheeks. She didn't give up and kept fighting against the man that was holding her tight. She knew what he wanted and it wasn't money. Why wasn't she more careful. The man slowly slid his hand under her shorts making her even more scream inside. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, she didn't want to remember his face so she closed her them.

Meg suddenly heard a loud *bonk*. The man just stopped. His hand slowly let her breath through her mouth. She carefully opened her eyes and suddenly saw the man had fallen to the ground. He was unconscious. Something had stopped him , maybe someone even more dangerous. She looked up slowly to look the new danger in the eyes. Instead of seeing some robber it was Jim holding a pipe. Meg immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jim dropped the pipe and hugged her back to calm her down.

'it's alright , I'm here.'

If Jim didn't stop that man…. You know what? she didn't want to know what would have happened. He was here now and she felt safe in his arms. Meg hugged him even tighter and let his heartbeat calm her down even though hers was going faster.

Jim knew something wasn't right so he wanted to make sure if Meg was okay. He was right. Jim looked down to see the attacker lying on the ground but he was gone. What?! But he was unconscious, how is that possible? He shook it off, it wasn't important. What was important was that Meg was safe and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Jim pulled himself away and looked into Meg's eyes. 'That's enough , I'm walking you home.'

Meg wiped away her tears , she couldn't stand Jim seeing her cry. But he did safe her life, she owned him. She tried breathing normal but she couldn't. Her legs were shaking, she could barely stand. Jim noticed it and quickly supported her to keep standing. 'Come on , let's get you home.' He said.

Before he could start walking , Meg stopped him. 'Tha-Thank you.' She finally said. 'you saved me.'

Jim didn't say anything, he just nodded. He looked at her with concern … and regret. He should've gone with her, none of this wouldn't have happened. 'Come on.'


	2. Chapter 2 - No one Touches the iPhone

Chapter Two - No one Touches the iPhone.

Meg and Jim walked further through the streets lightened by the lanterns. Jim thought it was better to stay on the streets instead of taking shortcuts. He glanced over at Meg who had calm down and was slowly smiling again.

'Why are you smiling?' he asked.

Meg sensed his severe tone but couldn't help but smiling even brighter. She dug her hands in her pockets again and looked at her best friend. ' Because you saved me , you dumbass.'

Jim ignored her answer and continued being annoyed by her. He bit his lip , why wasn't she serious about this. ' Megara…'

Meg flinched. Oh no , Megara, he only called her that way when she went too far or when he actually was serious. He continued.

' This is the third time someone tried to rob you , you're not being careful enough. ' he sighed.

Meg looked down. He was right, he always was. Keep it together Meg. ' You're right, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful.'

Jim sensed something wasn't right. He made Meg feel guilty and he certainly didn't want that. ' Look Meg , you didn't - '

She interrupted him and started talking louder. 'No , you were right! And if you weren't there, I …' she suddenly stopped. She didn't want to imagine what would have happened but in her mind all different kind of scenario's started to play. She could have been wounded or worse, dead.

She shivered at the thought that someone would find her dead body in the alley or even more worse that Jim would find her like that.

Jim noticed she was thinking of something awful. Her face was like an open book , Jim could always tell when something bothered her. He quickly took of his jacket and hanged it over her shoulders.

She sighed. ' Jim, I don't need your jacket. I'm not- '

' Yes, you are.' He replied. 'Look, let's just forget the whole night and just get you home.' He wanted to go home fast and not just because it was getting colder.

Meg tried to take of the jacket but Jim had already grabbed her. She tried to protest but Jim was to strong. He had putt her arms in the sleeves of the jacket. She was now officially wearing his jacket.

Meg looked pissed. Jim just smiled, she looked cute in his jacket. WOAH , shake it off! This is your best friend you're talking about! Jim thought to himself.

' You think this is funny, don't you?' she said angrily.

'Yes. Yes I do.' I replied.

She putt her hands in the pockets off the jacket and felt Jim IPhone. Meg raised an eyebrow and showed a small foxy smile. 'So you wouldn't mind if I .. '

Jim raised an eyebrow, where was she going with this?

'Took your iPhone and ran away with it!' she quickly said. Before Jim realized where she was talking about she ran off and took a turn in the next street.

Jim shook his head. Oh Meg., why?

He immediately started running to catch up with Meg. No one touches my iPhone unless I give you permission! He took a turn and saw Meg running a fast as she could. He smiled. She had no change. He started running faster. But before he could reach her he saw Meg heading towards some mud. Oh no.

He tried to warn her. ' Meg , watch out!'

Meg looked over her shoulder but kept running. Without knowing it she slipped over the mud.

Jim rushed to her as fast as he could and caught her by grapping his jacket she was wearing. He pulled her closer so they both wouldn't slip. But before her knew it he pulled Meg really close. Their noses were only a few inches away. Jim was afraid to let her go. Not that she would fell but somehow this just felt … different.

Meg had grabbed Jim's arms to keep her balance. Her hair was hanging in the way blocking a little bit of her vision. The only thing she could see were Jim's eyes. Why didn't she pull away. She just stayed, she didn't do anything.

For the first time in her life she started to stutter. ' I-I … uhm? ' her grip on his arms tightened, what was she supposed to say? Thanks for catching me . now if you excuse me ,I'm going to walk away with your iPhone.

Jim just lost everything. He blacked out , he wasn't thinking anything. Meg's violet eyes found his. That made him even more nervous. What was he supposed to do?

**Actually, what is he supposed to do? how do you think this scene will conitnue. comment or send me a message. hope you like it , more coming soon ; )**


End file.
